<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine by robogalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887211">Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy'>robogalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deadlyroses 🌹 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a little of that too...), (like MILDLY implied), (like RIGHT before start of the game), Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Slice of Life, Workday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Oleana pride themselves on having productive days at Rose Tower - where they are beforehand, during, and after the work day doesn't change the fact that there is more than enough of their efficiency to go around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deadlyroses 🌹 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shut off the alarm clock begrudgingly, clicking off the simple melodies of Chimechoes. Rose's eyes opened slowly after stopping the alarm; his hand tried its best to shield them from the glaring sunrise coming up from over the horizon. He turned away from the window in hopes to prevent blindness, only to see the woman next to him still so deep in slumber. Oleana doesn't know it and Rose knows he'd always keep it a secret, but she smiles in her sleep. Breathing in a peaceful tempo with only the bed sheets covering her bare chest, Rose frowned as he noticed something off about the woman.</p><p>"Oh, dear, we forgot to wash off your makeup last night," he whispered, looking down briefly to notice a faint row of lipstick marks on his collarbone, "and apparently, mine too." He chuckled to himself as he watched Oleana shift and turn in her sleep, noticing the slight stains of foundation on her pillowcase and the smudge of her eyeshadow almost reaching up to her eyebrow. With another shift, Oleana found herself almost to the edge of the bed, close to falling off if she dared to move another inch to the right. Rose gasped and instinctively pulled on Oleana's wrist to bring her closer to him and to the middle of the bed in general - <em> anywhere </em> but the cold floor below.</p><p>"Antony," she grumbled in a voice soft and scratchy, "what the <em> hell </em>was that for? I'm sleeping.”</p><p>"Darling, you almost fell off the bed. Like, almost just tumbled off onto the floor.”</p><p>"Yeah?" she slurred, yawning as her eyes closed themselves again, "What of it?"</p><p>"You could've gotten hurt," Rose explained, "I mean, there's nothing on the floor to cushion you and, well...considering your getup, or lack thereof, I should say," he laughed (Oleana urging him to shut the hell up), "you'd bruise so easily."</p><p>"Ugh," she muttered, "if I <em> were </em> to fall, it would have woken me up too. Having you dislocate my arm would've been a shittier way to start the day."</p><p>"...Excuse me?" Rose said, "You're mumbling a bit."</p><p>"I said it would've been a shit day if you dislocated my arm first thing in the morning."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Said it'd be bad," Oleana muttered, her words clumping together into whispery clutters of syllables rather than coherent words, "if you dislocated m'arm." As quickly as she insulted Rose, she was fast asleep again, thankfully not close to injuring herself this time.</p><p>"Ah, gotcha," Rose said, "no, I don't think you'd like me very much for that." Of course, Oleana didn't reply - if she was awake, she still probably would've ignored him - but the slight smile that appeared on her face after Rose placed a kiss on her temple, quickly fading as soon as it arrived, was enough of an answer for him. He supposed he’d let her sleep in for a few minutes more - what was the boss going to do, <em> fire </em>them?</p>
<hr/><p>"Let me straighten your hair," Oleana said, only half joking, "I'm not bad at doing this sort of thing." </p><p>"Ollie, as much as I trust you," Rose said with a bit of hesitation as his hands masterfully adjusted his tie in the reflection of the room's large mirror, "I think I can handle it myself." </p><p>"Handle it yourself? You take twenty minutes at your fastest," she teased as a finger wrapped around one of his natural curls, her other hand petting Purrserker, catnapping soundly in Rose's lap, "and I'm about ninety-five percent sure I can do it in under ten." </p><p>"You drive an excellent bargain, my dearest," Rose admitted, "but unless you let me do something to <em> you </em> appearance wise, I'll have to decline." </p><p>"Eyeliner!" Oleana exclaimed, making Rose flinch in the process, "You can do my eyeliner!" She said it excitedly, clapping her hands together. Rose sighed and looked to the room across the hall where he knew the slowly warming straightener sat next to hair product and Oleana's scarlet nail polish. He ruffled his own hair, sighed, and got up off the bed. </p><p>"I'll even let you use my high-end brand,” she continued as she fixed the collar of her coat, “just ple—"</p><p>"Well, come on, then, Ollie," Rose smirked as he made sure Purrserker stayed in dreamland and held a hand out to Oleana, "before I decide to change my mind. Clock’s ticking, my love.”</p>
<hr/><p>Work had been going fairly well for the chairman, the drive to finish tasks seeming to come easily to him and the confidence in his voice obvious over the phones. It all seemed to be going fantastically. These thoughts, however lovely they were, were cut short by the sound of a knock at his door. </p><p>“It’s unlocked,” he called out, “come on in!”</p><p>"Sir?" Oleana called, walking into the office with hands clasping onto a portfolio, "there's an important question I've to ask about the fine print on this latest bout of forms. May I come in?"</p><p>"Of course, you never have to ask that," Rose responded, "but do close the door behind you. I've got a few confidential questions myself."</p><p>"Definitely, sir.”</p><p>With the door closed, Oleana walked forward and stood in front of Rose before removing her silver bracelet and throwing it on the desk in front of her. With a swift motion, she showed Rose what her jewelry was covering up. He winced as he saw the slight purple of the grasp he had on Oleana earlier in the day. </p><p>"Yeah, you should wince," Oleana sassed, "I understand you not wanting me to bruise myself by falling off the bed, but you didn't have to do it <em> yourself.</em>" </p><p>"I didn't mean to do it," Rose said remorsefully as he toyed with a red pen between his fingers, "and you know that."</p><p>"Fair enough, Antony," Oleana said with a glint of annoyance shining behind green eyes, "but don't think I won't hold this against you for awhile. If our employees, or worse, the <em> public,</em>” she shuddered, “were to see this? People'll wonder who's been dragging me about so forcefully.”</p><p>"Well, they'll know whoever did, whoever this strange person might be,” Rose laughed as he pushed his chair out from behind the desk a smidge, “probably got some sense knocked into them. You're vice president Oleana, dammit, and you can fend for yourself. Beat a man if he bruises you. Kick a woman out if she lashes out.”</p><p>"I suppose so, but I unfortunately cannot kick you in the shin currently. Pity,” she smirked, “I’d love to. That’s off topic, however,” Oleana continued while her foot tapped impatiently against the office floor.</p><p>“Then what is it that is on topic, love?” </p><p>“Can you apologize for this thing?” Oleana emphasized as she motioned to the bruise, “It’ll boost company morale.” Oleana smirked again, her face dropping the expression just as soon as it arrived. </p><p>"Well, I’m terribly sorry <em> I </em> bruised you, love," Rose said, "will I ever be forgiven?”</p><p>"If you finally look over the paperwork files I sent over email almost an hour ago, I'll consider forgiveness." Oleana allowed Rose to pick up the bracelet and place it on her arm before she turned around swiftly to walk out of the office.</p><p>"Oh, Oleana! No, not yet, love. I still have a question for you," Rose interrupted. The woman sighed frustratingly, already a quarter across the room, but turned around despite. The way he mentioned “confidential questions” earlier implied they were about something big, something larger than the company itself, something they’d been cooking up for almost ages now. Thus, she walked back towards the desk with a professional glint in her eye, sworn to silence immediately.</p><p>"Yes, Chairman? What is it you need to ask of me?” Oleana’s voice lowered as she spoke of the secret, careful not to raise her voice lest the walls be thinner than they thought.</p><p>"Oleana?"</p><p>"...<em> Yes, </em>Chairman?" she repeated, a little more annoyed than she had been before, "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Just wanted to ask if you knew how gorgeous you look today is all. Even with that half asleep demeanor of yours this morning,” Rose smiled, “you were still stunning.”</p><p>"Well...thank you, Antony,” Oleana stammered, apparently now less angered and more surprised if the way she employed the chairman’s first name was any indication, “I’ll give you grace. Saving me from your cold, dangerous, hardwood floor was a heroic act.” Within her voice laid remnants of her sarcasm, however; she just wasn’t Oleana without it. </p><p>"Oh, anytime, my love," Rose said happily as Oleana darted her eyes around the office windows and door before leaning over the desk for a small, quick kiss. </p><p>"There you go, sir," she repeats, "anything else before I leave you?”</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“With your paperwork? That I sent almost an hour ago?”</p><p>“Oleana, dearest, I know—”</p><p>“That’s terribly important to fill out so we can continue offering PokéJobs?”</p><p>“Love, <em> really—"</em></p><p>“<em>That </em> paperwork?”</p><p>"No, no,” Rose finally said in the midst of Oleana’s barrage of business-oriented interruptions, “that'll be all, dearest. Thank you for bringing attention to my mistakes and poor memory,” he said with an honest sense of relief, "You truly keep me sane. And take care out there, will you?”</p><p>"Oh, hush <em> up </em> now, Chairman," Oleana remarked as she gave Rose one last glare, opening the door to the office and heading out to complete whatever task the company had lined up for her. Upon inspection, Rose noticed he had applied her eyeliner unevenly, but she hadn’t complained about it. After all, a few strands of his hair were starting to curl again. She finally made it some way down the hallway, now leaving Rose to think over the brief interaction. She <em> said </em> hush, but Rose knew what she desired to say instead. And with his teasing, he didn't blame her for it, either – shutting the hell up would most definitely benefit him when it came to reading the urgent legalities Oleana had sent hours beforehand. </p>
<hr/><p>“Champion Leon, <em> please</em>,” Oleana complained as she held her agitated Tsareena’s hand and walked towards the man sitting carefully (as not to wrinkle the crushed velvet of his scarlet cape), “your Charizard has almost started a battle with my own Pokémon again. Almost scared her half to death.”</p><p>“That right? Apologies, ma’am! Surely he’s just trying to have a little fun before I have to put him up in his ball before the meeting,” Leon smiled as he walked past Oleana to pet on Charizard lovingly. Tsareena turned her attention towards Oleana, implicitly saying she’d Trop Kick the poor man’s Pokémon if Leon didn’t put him away soon. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, lovey,” she said before gently patting the top of Tsareena’s head, “I’m just as tired of his energy as you are.” </p><p>“Ah, Champion!” Rose’s voice said as he walked through the door with a careful grace, “You’ve made it on time. I must say, I’m impressed with you. A rare occasion calls for celebration, does it not?” Rose laughed as he walked to Leon and offered the usual handshake, “How have you been?” </p><p>“Oh, good as usual, prepping for the exhibition next week,” Leon explained while his hand still gently rubbed over Charizard’s muzzle, “Raihan’s pretty powerful and I’m not going to let him best me live for the whole region to see!” Rose nodded with every word to make sure they were in line with the schedule discussed earlier on that week, and guided both Leon and Oleana towards a larger conference room where further discussion would be easier to begin. </p><p>“Isn’t that the spirit our unbeatable Champion should be bringing to the table!” Rose exclaimed, “Isn’t that correct, Oleana?” </p><p>“But of course,” she replied as she walked carefully behind the two men, “but I don’t think he should be bringing Charizard to said table. Leon, sir, I suggest you put him away now.” </p><p>“Ah, really?” Leon said with a pout, “well, if you say so.”</p><p>“She’ll be putting her Pokémon away as well, Leon,” Rose assured as he took a key out of his suit jacket’s pocket and unlocked the door to a conference room off the normal path of the hallway, “so don’t think ill of her. We’d never try to single you out.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Oleana replied. From her purse, her hand pulled out the Great Ball that Tsareena knew to be her own; a flash of light illuminated against the trio as Oleana called her back and gently placed the ball back into her bag, “but as well, even though the ceilings here may be incredibly high and there <em>is</em> technically enough room, it doesn’t give you clearance to have Charizard run amok. Champions aren’t absolved of all things, Leon.” </p><p>“Was he causing you lot that much trouble?” Leon asked. He returned Charizard to his Poké Ball as he pulled out a chair and sat down in it carefully (crushed velvet is pricey, after all), “I’m sorry for him messing with Tsareena, ma’am, really.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Rose chimed in while closing the door behind them and walking over to set up the computer and the small projector in the corner of the room, “he’s not <em> that </em> much of a trouble, but I must agree with Oleana. He’s a tad wild sometimes, but even Oleana has to admit that all good Pokémon partners are.”</p><p>“An argument could be made against it,” Oleana muttered as she placed a thick folder full of papers onto the table, scaring Leon a bit with the sudden <em> thud,</em> “but I shouldn’t argue with you, Chairman. Now, Leon?” </p><p>“Ms. Oleana?”</p><p>“See, we were first going to ask about the exhibition match,” Oleana began as she placed her hands under her chin and elbows against the table, “but you seem to be in shape for that. Any word on Raihan? The Chairman and I could plan a meeting with him as well if we needed to, but you seem to have that under control as well."</p><p>“Raihan knows what he’s doing for sure,” Leon confirmed, “he knows all the bells and whistles to the exhibition matches, and I’m not too worried that this one’ll be any different from the rest.” Oleana nodded and turned to Rose, silently asking if he had anything to add on before the contents of the folder were discussed. </p><p>“Well,” Rose said after fiddling with the angles of the projector and making sure the screen fit even onto the wall, “the battle itself will be no different. Simple, clean, fair Pokémon battle as always.”</p><p>“Sounds like there’s gonna be a catch, though?” </p><p>“Catch?” Rose responded, shaking his head, “No, like I said, the battle format will be normal. However, this is a match we hope will kickstart the excitement for this year’s Champion Cup, and thus, we need you and Raihan to really bring the energy!”</p><p>“It’s paramount to its success, actually,” Oleana interrupted, “and surely you know how to…’get a crowd pumped,’ as people like you enjoy saying.” Rose turned to look at Oleana with a brief smile, somewhat smitten with the way she actually tried to employ Leon’s language. As awkward as it was, it was just as endearing. </p><p>“You ask that as if I’m <em> not </em> going to bring my all, Chairman!” Leon laughed, “No, no, I get it. Another year’s cup, another rousing battle to get the crowd prepared. Definitely not going to be a problem.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have expected an issue to come up in the first place,” Rose spoke aloud, “but making sure all is in order is important to the livelihood of the Cup. Now that that’s in order,” Rose continued as he finally sat down at the table, a remote for the projector in his hands as he motioned for Oleana to open the folder, “we’re also here to talk to you about...hm, how would you say it, Oleana?” </p><p>“What the Chairman means is that we’re also here to discuss licensing with you,” she explained as she took the papers out and divided them into stacks. Leon looked at the empty folder, now devoid of documents. It was almost lifeless, and he wondered (to himself, obviously) if it was an accurate metaphor for how Oleana seemed to suck the fun out of her work. Was that cruel? Perhaps a little– she’s surely not a <em> bad </em> person, but Leon couldn’t lie. She <em> was </em> a buzzkill. </p><p>“Licensing?” he repeated, “What kind of licenses?”</p><p>“For products,” Rose explained with a subtle glee, clicking the remote to switch slides, “things such as blankets, clothing, and if we can manage to strike an even, balanced deal between you and the manufacturers involving your likeness, there’s a possibility for action figures.” </p><p>“All very lucrative and important to your role in keeping Galar excited for our challenges and keeping them invested in your victories,” Oleana interrupted, “but they’re also very detailed. Shall we get to work discussing?” </p><p>“I think it’s a great time to do so,” Rose answered, “and what do you say, Leon?” </p><p>“Well...I am very intrigued by this action figure idea.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Oleana said, straightening a stack of papers and handing them to Leon, “now, if you’ll look at the first clauses on your first page, the manufacturer ensures that, if given permission, they will use your likeness in a fair, unbiased, and accurate way…”</p>
<hr/><p>Oleana, with almost no energy, slipped on her coat and buttoned it up in the quiet of her own office, adjusting the belt and hoping that the buckle wouldn’t shift to either side as she walked back to catch a monorail to go home. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them up and then grabbed her purse with much more force than she intended. She slung it over her shoulder and proceeded to dust over the items on her desk as a way to clear her mind of the exhausting day she was about to leave behind, squinting at the pencil cups to scan them for any dusty residue. </p><p>"Oh, you haven't left yet," came Rose's voice from the doorway of the office, still as bold and charismatic as it was during any day of the week, "good. I was planning on ordering you a nice tea for your ride back home. Wouldn't have been that good of an idea if you'd already left, right, my love?" </p><p>"Antony," Oleana managed to say through a yawn, "really, it's kind of you, but you don't have to do that. I can make a cup of it myself when I get back to my place." </p><p>"Too late for that," he said as he walked up to Oleana and kissed her forehead in the quiet of the room, holding her hand before leaving to grab his own things, "I've ordered ahead. Sweet and strong, just how you prefer it." </p><p>"As do you, Antony," Oleana joked as she trailed behind Rose, hoping that she could convince him to drive her back home instead - maybe even sit over a cup of tea together in the starlight. Granted, she'd have to pull out some paperwork to make it look like the occasion was strictly business; she'd already locked them all away. In addition, she'd have to pretend to still be somewhat awake. It would not be an easy task for Oleana, as she had begun yawning between every single sentence. <em>So much for that idea, then. </em></p><p>"That I do, don't I?" Another quick kiss to Oleana's temple and Rose was off to open the door for her, "I've always had a taste for those things both kind and fierce. You know it as well as I do, my dearest." Oleana blushed, though whether this was from his compliment or the lack of strong air conditioning in the warm hallway she did not know. </p><p>"You've sent this order to Corviknight's Crescent, I suppose," Oleana assumed as she and Rose locked the office door behind them, waiting for the small click to sound before walking towards the exit, "or you should've. You know I adore their stuff above all else." In this intimacy, Oleana was the one to grab onto Rose's hand and place it to her lips for a short but sweet sign of affection. </p><p>"It's what we deserve after such a tiring day, my love," Rose agreed, "now, I was wondering, would you care to sit with me for a bit when we go to the café? Away from the business and just us and the steam of our drinks." Oleana knew she had considered this beforehand, and yes, she'd love nothing more than to sit in silence with warm tea (in the company of her lover, no less), but her eyes fell heavy as they reached the elevator that would take them to the bottom floor. </p><p>"I'm... I'm exhausted, Antony."</p><p>"I can tell," he smirked playfully, "you've worked hard and you deserve to rest up. I know how Leon drains you. Can I walk you to the monorail station, call you a Corviknight taxi, anything at all?" </p><p>"Come with me to pick up my tea, walk me to the monorail, and please, <em> please</em>, darling."</p><p>"Oleana?" </p><p>"Don't forget the PokéJob paperwork again tomorrow," she lectured, "or I'll sincerely have to think about putting in a two week notice." Rose smiled at her dedication to the business - so exhausted from her work but still so eager to joke about it. It was charming, he thought. The elevator doors opened and the pair walked out into the brisk Wyndon evening, hand in hand. </p><p>"Your wrist looks almost ten times better, Ollie," Rose said, "and I'm sorry for that again, really." He lifted her hand up to reach the bruise and kiss at it, but Oleana slowly pulled it away with a smirk. </p><p>"You'll have to add a small Pecha Berry tart or maybe a dozen when we reach the café to be fully forgiven," she joked, "think of it as worker's compensation." A pause and a scan of the surrounding area followed before Oleana halted the two of them under one of the dimmer streetlights. </p><p>"Can do," Rose confirmed as he reached a hand to cup Oleana's face, a thumb caressing the soft bridge of her nose before she leaned in to close the gap between them with a gentle sort of fervor, only to have her genuinely smile when they pulled away, "not a problem at all."</p><p>"Then lead the way, Chairman. It's improper to keep a lady waiting." Another laugh and Rose held Oleana's slender hand in his, leading them towards the closest monorail to downtown Wyndon. He went on and on about his ideas for Leon's exhibition match; all Oleana could do was follow behind and listen. All Oleana <em>wanted</em> to do was follow behind and listen; that is, if she got her chance to rave about new information concerning the Dynamax dens in the Wild Area. It was an intriguing topic, after all, and much more fun to discuss than copyright licenses and the bad blood between certain groups of employees. </p><p>Oleana's chance to excitedly inform came soon enough, accompanied by Rose's listening ear and a box of Pecha Berry tarts on the coffee table before them. </p><p>"Well, it's almost midnight, isn't it?" Rose realized as he looked to his watch and stood up from the loveseat, "I should get going if we want to have a head start on tomorrow." </p><p>"Lovely idea, Chairman," Oleana sassed, "sleep is very important to retaining information and replenishing energy for upcoming days."</p><p>"You always have been the little snarky scientist the employees gossip about, haven't you?" Rose asked as he put on his coat and carried his warm coffee in both hands.</p><p>"Seems so."</p><p>"Well," he smiled as Oleana left her seat and went to steal one more kiss from him, "good thing I'm into that sort of woman." </p><p>"And you've always been an over the top charmer of a man that the region adores, haven't you?"</p><p>"Seems so," Rose repeated. </p><p>"Well," she smiled sleepily as Rose went to walk out of the doorway and back down from the ever tall height of Oleana's high rise, "it's a good thing I love a man who can bluff his way through a mediocre board meeting."</p><p>"Same time tomorrow then, Oleana?"</p><p>"8:00am sharp, Chairman," she confirmed as she started to close the door between them, "I've much to discuss with you about Ballonlea's chamber of commerce activities." </p><p>Outside of the door, Rose winced just a bit. He loved that woman, really, she was a genius, but planning a chamber of commerce discussion at eight in the <em> morning</em>? </p><p>Inside of the high rise, Oleana sipped at her honey sweetened tea and smirked to herself. There was no such meeting - it was just funny to keep the man on his toes. </p><p><em> That'll teach him,</em> she thought to herself as she walked to change into something more comfortable for sleep, <em> though what it'll teach him is still unclear to me.  </em></p><p>"At least,” she spoke aloud as she set the cup down on the bedside table's coaster and started to hang up her coats, “at <em> least </em> I don't have to worry about Antony dislocating my shoulder this time around."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhhhhh where's the Olearose but at work content.... it's here. i shall provide ✨‼️ also i wanted to write them having to deal with Leon... love that dynamic for sure 😤 and then also Domestic Cute After Work stuff lol </p><p>probably the latest fic i'll get to publish since classes have started :/ of course it's deadlyrose too. duh. what do you take me for ?? i am a Deadlyrose Pioneer(tm) and i will provide! until i can sit down and actually set aside time to write, though, this is what we have ‼️</p><p>thank you SO much for reading!! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>